Kion
Kion (pronounced "Kye-on") is the son and youngest child of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara and the main protagonist of The Lion Guard, a movie and television series inspired by The Lion King. Accessed 10 June 2014. As the second born child of The Lion King, Kion serves as leader of the Lion Guard, a team of animals who protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life. He is the fiercest member of the team. Background Personality Kion is described as one who "defies tradition", as he has assembled a guard that consists of creatures other than lions. In this way, he is open to other species and willing to give underdogs a chance at making a difference. He also shows signs of being level-headed, such as being reluctant to enter the Outlands, possibly due to the danger of it or his father's rule about not entering it. He is also brave but at the same time cautious. In some ways he too shows the makings of a great ruler. Unlike his father when he was a cub, Kion is a stickler for rules and quite mature for his age, as he takes his duties as the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the Leader of the Lion Guard very seriously, far more then his sister Kiara does with her duties. When off duty, he is playful, cheerful, carefree, and laid back. Like his grandfather Mufasa, Kion is a firm believer in the Circle of Life and is wary of anyone who treats it like a joke like the Hyena Clan and is prejudiced against the Outlanders due to this. Physical Appearance Kion bears a striking resemblance to his father Simba. Small and lithe, Kion is in good shape, bearing slight shoulders, pronounced chest and a moderately well-muscled build. His fur is light gold (which is resulted by Simba's gold fur mixing with Nala's tawny shades), while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all lighter in color. Although his lower eye shades are also light, his upper eye shades are chestnut. He has light brown eyes and a maroon nose. His most distinctive features are his ear rims (which were inherited from his father (who lost them when he became a young adult) and paternal grandmother) and a tuft of red fur on his head that is the beginnings of his mane. Unlike cub Simba's tuft, it is swept back in a style similar to that of his great-uncle Scar's. Kion has a mark on one shoulder in the shape of a lion's head, and bears spots on the backs of his lower front and back legs. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Roar of the Elders:' Like his great-uncle Scar until he lost it, Kion possesses the Roar of the Elders. When he uses the Roar of the Elders, all the ancient lion kings roar along with him, instilling real power in the roar. With this roar he has flattened plains, held floods back and torn down rock-slides. Abilities *'High-Level Intellect/Skilled Tactician/Leader:' Kion is highly intelligent for his age, as the new leader of the Lion Guard, he is also a capable leader and tactician. *'Animal Strength:' Kion is the second strongest member of the Lion Guard, and his strength is shown to be greater than Janja's as he is able to paw swipe the hyena backward several feet. *'Animal Speed:' Kion is the third fastest member of the Lion Guard, but is considered to be the second fastest of runner. *'Animal Eyesight:' Kion has the second best eyesight in the Lion Guard. *'Skilled Combatant:' As the new leader of the Lion Guard, Kion is a capable fighter. He is able to hold his own against Janja and his clan. *'Animal Stamina:' Kion is able to run or fight for long periods of time. *'Animal Endurance:' Kion is able to endure the hits of Janja. Relationships Family Simba Simba is Kion's father. Kion has a fairly good relationship with his father, although Simba is protective of his son, it is never to the point of being overprotective (like Simba is with Kiara in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride). At first, Simba was against Kion's choices for the Lion Guard, saying that only lions can join. However after seeing the Lion Guard's actions against Janja and the hyenas, Simba accepts them and expresses pride in Kion. Kiara Kiara is Kion's older sister. Although they are brother and sister, and they do love each other, Kion does not always get along with Kiara, do to the latter's arrogant and immature nature, as well as the fact that she does not take her duties as the Princess and future Queen of the Pride Lands very seriously. Nala Nala is Kion's mother. Unlike Simba, Nala accepted that it was time for Kion to lead the Lion Guard and showed pride in him when he and the Lion Guard defeated Janja and his clan. Mufasa Mufasa is Kion's grandfather. Although Mufasa died before Kion was born, his spirit serves as a guide to Kion and gives him the occasional guidance when he is troubled. Friends and Allies Bunga Bunga is Kion's best friend. Before discovering his destiny as leader of the Lion Guard, Kion and Bunga would play games such as Baobab Ball together. One while playing this game, their ball fell into the Outlands which Bunga went to get back, but ended up being captured by two hyenas named Cheezi and Chungu. Luckily, Kion was able to save his friend by using the Roar of the Elders, giving Bunga time to escape. After being made leader of the Lion Guard, Kion choose Bunga to be the bravest member as he was the bravest animal he knew. Bunga along with Beshte (the strongest), Fuli (the fastest) and Ono (the keenest of sight) aided Kion in battling Janja and his clan and continue to help him in defending The Circle of Life and protect The Pride Lands. Fuli Fuli is one of Kion's friends. After being made leader of the Lion Guard, Kion chose Fuli to be the group's fastest member. She helped Kion in defeating Janja and his clan and continues to help him in defending the Circle of Life and protect the Pride Lands. Beshte Beshte is one of Kion's friends. Kion chose Beshte to be the strongest member of the Lion Guard. He helped Kion in defeating Janja and his clan and continues to aid him. Ono Ono is one of Kion's friends. Kion chose Ono to be the keenest of sight in the Lion Guard. He aided Kion in defeating Janja and his clan and continues to aid him. Timon and Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa are good friends of Kion. It appears that Kion gets on well with Timon and Pumbaa as they cared for his father when he was a cub and that they are the adoptive uncles of his best friend Bunga. Acquaintances Tiifu Tiifu is an acqaintace of Kion's. Tiifu, like Kion is a member of the Pridelanders and is best friends with his sister Kiara. The two clashed in "Can't Wait to be Queen" when Tiifu, along with Zuri, served as an adviser to Kiara during her temporary queenship and made a snide remark at Kion because he wasn't as quick thinking as Kiara. Later, Kion was disgusted with Tiifu and Zuri when they allowed Kiara to meet with Janja alone as they believed she would be okay on her own. However in "Fuli's New Family", Kion is seen smiling at Tiifu as she practices hunting, perhaps hinting that Kion and Tiifu made up with each other after he and Kiara returned to Pride Rock. Gallery Trivia *Kion is the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, after Kiara, who is his only official sibling. Accessed 11 June 2014. *Interestingly, all of Simba's children's names begin with "K" (Kopa, Kiara, Kion). *He resembles his unoffical brother Kopa. *The mark on his shoulder used to be a paw print, but a sizzle reel showed that this was swapped out for the current lion head. *Kion isn't the first second born child of the Lion King to take on the role of leader of the Lion Guard. As his great uncle Scar was leader of the Lion Guard before the events of the first film, but he tried to use his power to overthrow Mufasa. But when the rest of the Lion Guard refused to help him, Scar used the Roar of the Elders to destroy them and because he used his powers for evil, Scar lost his Roar of the Elders. *It is currently unknown what the age gap between Kion and Kiara is. Whether they are twins (with Kiara being the elder twin) or they were born a few months apart from each other, it has not yet been confirmed. References nl:Kion Category:Lions Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Princes Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:African characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Royalty Category:Official Disney Princes Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists